Save the World
by Kelly1432
Summary: When Tom's best friend, Lexi, get dragged on the Family trip it's not how they planned at all. She was hoping that Tom would finally notice her in a new light but what she got is much, much worse. Tom/OC
1. Meet Lexi

**Hey so I recently watched 'Aliens in the Attic' And the idea of a story wouldn't go away so here I am. This story will contain an original character created by me who gets forced to go on the Pearson family trip for the summer. This is a Tom/oc story because why not do something different. **

**Note: I do have another story going own so please forgive me in advanced if the updates are spaced out. **

**Enjoy!**

"Tom you're going to get caught." I warned him.

"No I'm not." He said.

"Yes you are they could check any minute now. " I asked.

"I know that's why I got to hurry up so be quiet." He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey while you're at it," I suggested. "wanna change the C I got in interior design?" I asked him.

He smiled still not taking his eyes off the screen. "Sure." He said.

"I knew there was still hope for you." I said from my spot on his bed with a smile coming in the corners of my mouth.

Bored I picked up one of his books next to the self and started reading. The only sound was me flipping through pages and him tapping on a keyboard. There was a soft sound coming from the window and both out heads popped in its direction. Seeing as if it was nothing we both settled down a bit.

"I swear Lexi if you pull anything." Tom said typing back on his computer.

"Hey don't accuse me of anything." I told him setting the book down on his bed.

He started laughing at my frustration and went back to typing. Then it happened again but this time the window started opening on its own.

"Tom..." I said warningly.

"What?" He asked whipping around to face me and saw the scene in front of him. Then a blonde head popped in.

"One word and your both dead," Bethany said.

I let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you tiring to give me a heart attack?" I asked her.

"Are you crazy?" Tom asked her getting up from his seat. "If Dad catches you he'll kill you."

"Dad's not going to catch me." She said confidently.

She walked over to the window and grew a goofy smile on her face. This getting my attention I went over to see what see was looking at with Tom. I say Ricky, Bethany's Pig boyfriend, waving at her like a dumdum.

"What do you see in that guy?" I asked her revolted by what I just seen.

"You mean other than the fact that he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic, funny, ridicously athletic." She named off.

"One word, Beth; ew." I told her.

"Says the girl who has a crush on my brother." She smirked.

"I and Tom are just friends." I told her my face already getting hot. It really annoyed me when she did that because she did know I did in fact had an actually crush on Tom. He being as oblivious as he is never notice.

"Lexi my best friend." He said giving me an all too friendly smile.

Just then Hannah, Tom's youngest sister, bust open the door still in her pajamas carrying her favorite sock monkey.

"Dad's coming," She announced. "And he's mad."

"At who?" We all asked worriedly.

"Tom!" She said and he's name was echoed by a much deeper very upset voice that I highly doubt was Hannah's.

Beth grabbed me and Hannah pulling us behind the door just as Mr.P came in.

"What?" Tom asked innocently.

"If you're smart enough to hack into the school website than you are smart enough to pass math." Mr.P said going all Dad mode on him. "You think Bethany got accepted into by screwing around all the time?"

Tom sent a direct glare at Beth which she sent him a warning look back.

"Course not she got in because she _perfect_." He said putting more emphasis on the word than needed.

"No you sister worked her tail off," He corrected. "And that's exactly what I expect from you."

"Yeah you're right Dad I don't deserve family vacation," Tom agreed. "I should stay home tomorrow learn my lesson."

I sent a glare of my own, no way if I'm going so is he. My parent's decided to 'rekindle' their romance by taking an anerversy trip to Hawaii. They didn't trust me enough to stay at home by myself, so they asked the Pearsons to take me on their little family trip. Being the nice people they are of coursed the agreed.

"Oh no I am not taking that bait, kiddo." Mr.P said. "This isn't you the bad attitude the grades, what is going on?" He asked taking a threating close step forward.

I leaned back a little more against the wall just to be safe.

"Nothing," Tom lied.

Tom has been getting crap about how smart he is, I mean I don't see a problem with it, but he does. I even told him to just ignore the jerks that don't know what two plus two is but of course he didn't listen to his best friend. Which is why he is in trouble now.

"I blame all this," MR.P said motioning his hands over to the computers than to Tom and himself. "For coming into this right here."

I watched as Mr.P walked over to the computer ripping out the pugs. I looked at Tom who winced, god that probably just killed him.

"Some low tech family togetherness is exactly what we need." Mr.P said motioning his hands between him and Tom while walking to the door.

Just when I thought we were free he stopped at the door and looked at us.

"Oh, and you guys too." He said to us before walking downstairs.

Tom gave Bethany a look which she returned back.

"Come on, Han," Beth said. "Time to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired," She protested already being escorted from Tom's room.

"Well that could have gone better," I told him.

"Yeah it could have," Tom said.

"Well goodnight," I told him walking up to his door.

"Yeah good night," He said.

I closed the door behind me and made my way for Bethany's room.

There was a rather loud knock at the door that woke me up the next Moring. Both Bethany and I let out loud groans. Then I heard the sound of the door swing open followed by loud claps.

"Come on girls," Mr.P said. "Rise and shine."

I looked up at him from my spot on Bethany's bed to see it wasn't even light out.

"Rise and shine?" I questioned. "its pitch black out there."

"Hurry up we don't have all day," He chimed.

I groaned again. "Bethany reason with your father," I told her.

"Dad come on just five more minutes," Bethany pleaded.

"No get up." He said walking out of the room.

I closed my eyes again tiring to get as much sleep as I could before he came back up here.

"Now!" I heard him shout from the bottom of the stair.

Bethany and I let out a loud groan before kicking the covers off ourselves. I got little to none sleep last night because Bethany decided to talk all night about Ricky. I even feel like I'm dating him now, which is just undesirably painful to even talk about.

After I got dressed I grabbed my duffle bag and my suitcase and brought them down stairs. At the top of the stairs I narrowed my eye because they looked a lot more intimidating then I remember. It might be the fact that I'm half asleep or that I'm carrying two heavy nags.

I settled for throwing my suitcase down the stairs and caring the duffle.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tom asked as I came down the last step.

"No I just didn't feel like carrying that heavy suitcase," I told him.

"So did you sleep well?" He asked a simile coming in the corner of his lips.

I groaned. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Your sister was going on and on about Ricky all night." I made a disgusted face as I said Ricky.

Apparently he thought this was funny and laughed, his laugh is adorable but my pain is not.

"Now are you going to help me with this bag or not?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said still chuckling but picked my suitcase off the ground and leading the way to the car.

I watched as he shoved my suitcase in the back of the mostly backed trunk. I attempting to shove my bag in.

"Here." Tom said coming next to me and helping me placing his hands on the bag. "Alright now push."

We both pushed as hard we could but the pack wouldn't budge. "It's not working." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well push harder." He said.

"You push harder!" I yelled at him.

After two minutes of us pushing we finally got the bag to fit.

"Window seat!" Tom yelled.

It took me a minute to register what he meet by it, then I finally got it.

"Hey!" I said pushing him away from the door I went to open the door but Tom came and picked me up from behind and moved me off to the side.

"Would you move!" He said grabbing onto the knob.

"You move!"I shouted back pushing him from the door. Then we started in an all out war of us pushing each other for the door.

"Kids, Kids!" Mr.P shouted getting me and toms attention. "Don't worry we have it all figured out."

I don't know how but I ended up stuck in-between Tom and Bethany. The Tom part I didn't mind but Bethany. While me and Bethany where fighting for elbow space Tom was getting abused with Han's sock monkey. Finally being feed up with it Tom moved Han's head phones out of her ears so she could hear him.

"Hannah, please next time you ride the hump, okay?" he begged.

"I barf in the middle, 'member?" She reminded him putting her head phones back on.

He slucked back in his seat and I couldn't help but laugh as I went back to reading my book.

"This is not funny," He spat.

"On the canter it so is," I told him chuckling going back to reading my book.

Then he snatched the book from my hands making me lose the page.

"Hey give it back!" I told him trying to reach out and get it.

"You see now this is funny," He said finally handing me my book.

I playfully smacked him in the chest with it.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

He only laughed at me as I went back to reading. That's how most of the car ride went. Bethany on her phone me, me reading, Tom messing with me, and Han listening to her music.

In the middle of another one of our little fights Mr.P turned the radio up.

"And that's the Farm tonight," The all to boring Radio voice said. "In other words, it looks like there will be more than just fireworks in the sky tonight. As in unexpected meteor shower adds a little excitement to our area this holiday weekend."

"Very exciting," Mr.P said. "looks like where in for a show."

"That's beautiful you guys," Mrs.P said trying to get us involved with something.

"Better wear hats tonight," Mr.P joked, "Don't want our heads catching on fire."

The adults shared a life about that while I and Tom shared a look. He raised his eyebrow at me and I smirked back.

"It could be fun," I reasoned with him.

"Yes rocks falling from sky, so fun." He said waving his hands in mock excitement.

I laughed then went back to reading my book. Beth's phone went off for the thousandth time and I looked from my book at her phone to see Ricky shirtless (Ew.) holding a bunch of flowers with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh Wow," I said this getting Tom's attention as he snatched the phone away from his sister.

"Your boy toy's a complete idoit." He said once he saw the photo.

"Ricky is not a Boy Toy," Se deafened him. "Where in a mature loving relationship."

"Mature? Loving?" I questioned her sanity.

"Okay why won't we talk in a few years when you two have a clue what dating all about," She snapped.

"Like Ricky has a clue?" Tom asked.

She jumped up ignoring the fact I was between the two and got in Tom's face.

"One more word about Ricky and I swear to God I'-" Mr. P honked the horn blocking out what ever Bethany was going to say.

"Okay that is enough," Mrs. P said. "Knock it off you guys we are almost there."

"Like Ricky has a clue?" Bethany mimicked Tom but I don't think he heard her though. "You're the one that doesn't know your Best friend likes you."

I kicked her in the leg telling her to shut up and sent a glare her way. She only smirked at me.

Finally we pulled up to the drive way of the house. Bethany was the first one to get out.

"And there's the pool," She said. "See ya."

Tom unbuckled the seat belt we shared as everyone got out the car.

"We beat Uncle Nate," Hannah cheered. "Ooh yeah!"

I went to the back to get my bags and Tom meet me there.

"Uh who's Uncle Nate?" I asked him.

"My Family." he said getting my bag out handing it to me.

"There not coming here are they?" I asked him getting my other bag from him.

"They are." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked.

"Because," He said grabbing his bag. "I knew you wouldn't want to come then."

"Of course I wouldn't," I said dragging my bag to the house with Tom falling after me. "You know how I get."

"Exactly why I didn't tell you," He said. "But don't worry It's nothing but my Uncle and a couple of cousins."

"Cousins?" I asked him.

"No reason to freak out," He said nudging me with his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Maybe but you won't." I glared at him.

He only smirked as he looked up at the house.

"I hope there was a discount for booking us up in the most boring spot in the whole country," Tom said.

"Come on," His Dad reasoned. "Where only a throwing stone away from some of the top notched fishing lakes."

"Are we in a time machine so I could go back five years when I though fishing was cool," Tom said.

He's not very optimistic.

"Hey I brought us all new side stop reals," He said pulling out one to show to us. "Anti-revers technically." He started to turn the deceive waiting for Tom to give in.

But he simply just grabbed his bag and said that it was lame and walked to the house. I gave the parents a grime simile and followed after him.

"Come on, Tommy Boy," I told him. "At least he's trying."

"That's the problem," He grumbled.

He opened the door for both of us letting me go in first. I looked at the house it looked nice from the outside but the inside was better. It was huge. The perfect place for the week.

"So lame," tom said interrupting me from my thoughts to see a fish hanging above the door frame.

"Quit being so negative," I told him.

I swear if he's going to be like this the whole trip then we really are going to have to discuss somethings. I mean he's adorable and all but the whole, 'I'm too cool for anything' act is going to have to go. The walk upstairs where quiet as Tom and I scoped out rooms.

I figured me and Beth would be sharing rooms so I would have to find one big enough for both of us.

"Hey I'm going to go look upstairs," I told him. "Meet you back when I'm done backing."

"Alright just don't break anything," He joked.

"I'm not that clumsy," I defended myself.

"Sure you not." He sarcastically agreed with me.

I smirked at him before taking myself up the stairs. I found a room that had two twin bed and set my stuff down on one of them. I unzipped my bag and began filling up the dresser on my side of the room. I put the book I was reading earlier on the nightstand for later to night.

After I was done I look around the room and saw the closet and put my two now empty bags in it. Now I could go meet Tom back down stairs.

"Hey Tom," I said out loud before I got to his room. "I don't know about yo-" I stopped dead in the door way when I saw him face to face with some blonde kid.

"Who's this?" Blonde asked.

"Lexi." I told him.

"Nice to meet you Lexi, I'm Jake, Tom's taller more attractive cousin." He stated.

I resisted the urge to gag so I steadied for an eye roll. Tom started laughing as he made his way over to me.

"Tom get down here and help us unload!" Mr. P shouted.

"Close my door on the way out," Jake said over his shoulder.

I rolled my eye again as I purposely didn't close the door and followed after Tom.

"What a block head." I said as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Don't get me started," Tom agreed.

As soon as we were on the front steps Ricky's yellow car pulled up as he blasted 'Love Doctor". Sluggishly Tom walked over to his car.

"Well surprise, surprise, Princess." Ricky greeted him. (If that's what you like to call it.)

"Can't forget about you either, Sunshine." He told me.

I sent a glare his way.

"Ricky, what are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"I'm just stopping by for the afternoon, or maybe the night." He sang.

Tom and I shared looks of pure misery as Ricky drove pack to park his car. We walked over just in time to see him pull something out of his car.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"What's what?" He asked back clearly it was something now.

"You just-" Tom started till Bethany pushed him trying to get to Ricky.

"Ricky!" She squealed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Watch out for the car." He told her putting her down.

"I can't believe you're here," She giggled.

Tom looked over at me and I gagged and he nodded his head.

"Well you're my girlfriend now," Ricky told her. "And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Now give Poppa some sugar."

I watched in pure horror as Bethany brought her face closer to Ricky's. They wouldn't really make out right in front of us would they? My question was answered as they continued to get closer to each other.

"Bethany!" Tom yelled with his hand shielding his eyes. 'Please don't get Poppa some sugar!"

Ricky sent a glare over to Tom.

**So guys tell me what you think!**


	2. Ricky goes crazy

**Hi guys! Thanks for the feedback means a lot! Here chapter two!**

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. P!" Ricky greeted as he put on the Perfect boyfriend act.

"Ricky Wow!" Mrs. P said falling right for it as her hands went to the red and blue flowers he brought with him.

How did they not see that this guy was a total how do I say thing in appropriate words. Oh yes I can't.

"Hey, Ricky," Mr. said. "What a surprise!"

"Yeah, surprise." I mumbled under my breath.

"Uh got you a little house warming gift," He said addressing the flowers.

"Ah, that's so sweet," Bethany squealed as Ricky pulled her into a hug. "Isn't he sweet?"

Tom scoffed next to me.

"These are beautiful," Mrs. P adored the flowers.

"Yeah, there gorgeous," Mr. P agreed taking a few steps over to me and Tom. "Very patriot too, huh?" He nodded his head to Tom.

"Stick the flags in some water see if they'll grow," Mr. P suggested.

"Yeah we can do that," Mrs. P said. "Hey do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked Ricky.

"Well that is so sweet of you, and I really wish I could, but my parents have a lake house in Oaks Town," He said looking at his watch. "And, shoot I got to get back before dark incase my car breaks down again."

I raised an eyebrow at him because he's car was running perfectly fine early. Unless him messing with the engine had something to do with it. Duh! He, messed with his own car so he could... No. I looked over at Tom who appeared to be thinking the same as me.

"Uh oh," Mr. P said. "Car trouble."

"Dad why don't you take a look at it for Ricky," Tom suggested.

The fake plastered grin was wiped off Ricky's face as he replaced it for an even faker one. I looked at Tom who was giving Ricky a smirk. My eyes couldn't help but stray a little longer than they needed to on his face.

* * *

"Try it again, Ricky." Mr. P said from the engine of Ricky's car.

Ricky pressed his foot on the brake and he's car made a noise. I taught this was funny. Not funny 'ha-ha' funny weird.

"Got to something obvious, Mr. P." I told him earning a glare from Ricky.

"I got to be honest with you, automatics isn't really my thing," Mr. P said closing the hood to Ricky's obnoxious yellow car. "Now if this was a spread sheet or a ledger I'll be all over it."

Him and Ricky share a laugh accepts Ricky's was more along the lines of, yes he bought it.

"Tell you what Ricky why don't you stay here tonight and we'll take your car to the shop tomorrow morning," Mr. P offered.

"What?" I asked to make sure I was hearing correctly.

Ricky rose up from he's seat so he could talk to Mr. P without the glass being in the way.

"Well, Mr. P that's very considerate of you," Ricky said.

"Really he can stay the night?" Bethany asked.

Mr. P turned he's back away from Ricky so he could talk to his daughter. While that was going on Ricky turned to look at me and Tom and started moving his body in a way it shouldn't be able to move. He was gloating.

He tricked Mr. P into letting him stay and now he was rubbing it in our faces. I narrowed my eyes at him wishing he could just go away. Seriously.

"What a gas pipe," Jake said as we entered his room.

"I know why can't they see that?" Tom asked.

"Dude parents are wired differently," Jake told him. "Their brains are old, mushy, fried from bad 80s music."

I noticed he grabbed a sliver suitcase from underneath his bed as he made his way back over here.

"That's why it's up to you, Thomas, you got to defend your family honor," He told Tom setting the case down at the foot of his bed. "Like a man."

He opened it to reveal a massive paint ball gun. Like seriously this thing is huge.

"I call it the punisher," Jake said.

"Your parents bought you this?" I asked him.

"My Dad bought it," He corrected me. "Perks of divorce. Never underestimate the power of a grown man's guilt. If we even mention Mom, Nate drives us straight to the mall."

"You call your Dad, Nate?" I asked him.

"Yes because he considers me as a young adult," He told me loading the gun.

Him adult? Now that was funny. He's has the maturity of a twelve year old child. With hormones. He handed the gun off to Tom.

"She's all yours," Jake told him. "Don't be a wuss all your life," He told him.

"I don't know, man." Tom said as he took the gun.

"You could do that," I told Tom. "And you could also get grounded on our vacation,"

"She has a point," Tom said.

"Of course I have a point," I told him.

Picking up the air pipe Jake walked over to the window motioning for me and Tom to follow him.

"Take a look at that guy," He said. "Do you really want Ricky as your brother and law?"

I craned my neck to look at the window and saw Ricky proceeding to do a stupid dance, followed by a sorry excuse for a cart wheel. He looked like a complete and total moron.

"Heck no," Tom said making up his mind.

I would think it would be cute if it didn't mean him getting into trouble. It's cute anyway but still.

"Then let's go prune the family tree," Jake said a simile playing across his face.

"This is not going to have a good outcome," I told them.

* * *

From Jake's room we made our way to the pool. Or near it anyway we had to move several times because Jake said it wasn't the right spot. They were find to me but he said no we must get as close as possible.

"Shut up," I told him. "You're dressed as a shrub."

"Its camo, sweet cheeks," He said his face in the ground. He has developed a new nickname for me. I rolled my eyes as I parted the tall grass in front of me to see Bethany and Ricky. Ricky had his shirt off don't know why not like he has much to show.

Bethany started rubbing his back, I'm assuming she was putting sunscreen on him. How can she touch that? Any boy who purposely wears pink has something wrong with them. (He was wearing those colors early today.)

Tom settled down on the grass next to me positioning the gun.

"I'm starting to think shooting my sister's boyfriend isn't the best idea," tom said.

"I agree now let's go," I said getting up.

"Nobody is going anywhere," Jake said his head still in the ground. "Get back down before you blow our cover."

Reluctantly I got back down on the ground next to Tom.

"This isn't about ideas this is about actions," Jake told Tom. "Don't think do."

"Why am I even listening to you?" Tom said. "Your dress like a shrub."

"Thank you!" I told him but not loud enough so Bethany and Ricky could hear.

"It's camo!" Jake said turning his head back at our 'targets'. "Targets on the move," He reported.

I watched Ricky brought his face closer to Bethany's. Oh God not this again, I don't think my stomach can handle this.

"I don't think that-"

Jake put his hand over Tom's trigger figure and pressed down causing the paintball gun to fire. It hit Ricky in his arm making him get up and seriously freak out. Bethany started screaming. Jake didn't let go of Tom's hand and kept firing hitting him right in his, Um, man parts.

This caused him to make a face a very female like noise as he slowly lowered himself down on the beach chair. Jake and Tom got into bicker Jake saying Tom should have done it himself.

"Guys!" I said nothing but worry in my voice as I saw Bethany's figure approach us. "She's coming!"

"Oh God, what do we do?" Tom asked.

"Camo mode," Jake said. "Hunker down and blend in."

I hunkered which was easy for me hiding behind the tall grass but Tom was wide open. He brought his hands over his head tiring somewhat to protect himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry," I heard Tom say.

"You shot my boyfriend!" Bethany yelled. "Sorry doesn't touch that!"

I heard he grab the gun and storm off no doubt she's going to tell her Dad.

"And that's why we use camo," Jake said his head still in the ground.

"Shut up, Jake." Tom told him.

"I don't know what you were thinking I really don't," Mr. P said. "A paintball gun, don't you know that's a gateway gun? What's next Bb, pellet, stun?"

After Jake shot Ricky of course Bethany told on us. Mr. was now in the process of giving us a lecture about a paintball gun leads to other things.

"What am I going to do? He said. "I don't know what to do!"

Bethany charged her way in form the kitchen.

"Can't you keep him in his room for the rest of the week?" Bethany asked.

"I wasn't even, Tom." I defended him.

"It's okay Mr.," Ricky said from the kitchen door way. "I was a little kid once too."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh that's nice Ricky," Mr. P said. "Thank you, really," He then directed his gaze back to the three of us. "He's a good guy."

"But no I'm not okay with this," Mr. P said I noticed Ricky in the background mimicking him. And Mr. P was standing up for this Jerk! "We are up here to fish, not hunt your sister's boyfriend down. You could have put his eye out. Would that have been funny? I don't think so."

I would beg to differ. I narrowed my eyes at the Tool.

"Alright let's start off with a clean slate," Mr. P said with Ricky still mimicking him. "Tomorrow we fish 7 am sharp."

"Seven?" Tom asked. "You're kidding."

"No I'm not," He said. "That goes for you too, Alexandria."

"What?!" I asked from my spot next to Tom.

"Pass," Jake said turning around to his Dad. "Nate?"

"Yeah, Stu, don't you think that's a little early?" Nate asked. "How 'bout this, 10 Am, on the boat, no questions asked."

I turned my head to look at Jake. Who seemed to be satisfied with his Dad's statement? If you even want to call it that.

"Way to crack the whip, Nate," Mr. P said not approving of his brother choice of punishment. "Way to crack the whip."

I listened to the sound of the storm vastly approaching us to subside from having to listen to the rest of Mr. P's lecture about behavior.

"Stu," Grandma P called him. "Stu, the TV's gone hay wire!"

She started banging the TV with her cane trying to get the connection back.

"Stu, the TV's gone haywire!" Nate yelled over his other banging not getting up from the couch.

"Mom, stop it," Mr. P said getting the elderly woman to calm down enough to quit the banging. "It's probably the dish, alright, after the storm I'll climb up there on the roof and fix it."

Ricky came behind us, without my knowing, and smacked Tom upside his head. You have no idea how much I was itching to smack him upside his oddly shaped blonde head after that. I think Tom noticed too because he sent a smirk my way.

"Hey wait a second, Mr. P," Ricky said playing the perfect boyfriend again. "Let me fix the dish ,man, that's the least I could do for your hospitality."

"No, Ricky, your hurt." Bethany told him.

"No it was just a graze," He said waving her off.

"Not by the way you were screaming," I said under my breath receiving a chuckle from Tom.

"No, Honey, he's fine, go ahead Richard. Go show some hustle!" Grandma P encouraged him egar to get the TV working again.

"Yes, indeedy," Ricky said stopping at our table causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. "But I will be needing a helping hand."

He leaned against the table coming face to face to Tom.

"What do you say brother?" He asked. "Give us a chance to bury the old hatchet."

Reluctantly Tom stood up to follow him, and I rolled my eyes as I saw that stupid pink shirted, fool walking away. Bethany approached Tom.

"Make things right with, Ricky, or don't come off that roof." She told him patting his back.

Tom sighed before leaving and soon Bethany left too. To where at this moment I don't care I was outraged with her. Picking your jerk of a Boyfriend over your Brother? Not the best choice.

I got up from my seat heading to my room with plans of reading the book from earlier. I need a little romance right now, seeing as if none was happening down here anyway. This trip was supposed to be when Tom finally noticed not just for being the best Friend.

But as a possible girlfriend. But unless the world is ending I don't think that goof would notice me at all. I honestly don't think that would happen anytime soon either.

I stopped when I felt someone grab me by my elbow and turned around to see Jake. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Hey you wanna go scare, Tom?" He asked.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked him. "So far all your ideas have led to nothing but trouble."

"Okay I admit shooting Bethany's boyfriend may have not been my brightest idea." He said.

"May?" I asked questionably.

"Okay fine it wasn't," He agreed with me. "But what harm could come of just scaring him?"

True he had a point.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I knew you would give in, sweet cheeks," He said smirking. "After all who could resist this face?"

"Me." I told him walking my way to the back.

Jake led me to the right side of the house, where it had one of those old fencing thing attached to it. I knew the house was old now because what once was blooming flowers where all dead and shrived up on the side of it. It was almost depressing in a way.

"Ladies first," Jake said.

"Not a chance, hot stuff," I told him. I'm not stupid enough to go up there first. No way was I letting him get a free view of my butt.

"Hot stuff?" He asked me. "I could get use to that nickname."

"Just go," I sighed under my breath.

"Fine," He said Climbing.

I wanted till he was a little farther up before I started climbing. The climb wasn't that bad actually, it was more along the lines of relaxing if anything. About half way up Jake, of course, broke the peaceful silence.

"So how's the view?" He asked.

I didn't get it at first but then I looked up to see he was talking about his butt.

"Great," I said my voice practically dripping with sarcasm."Keep moving."

We finally made it to the top Jake stopped at the ledge looked arounded and pulled himself up. I brought my self to the top and looked up at Jake. He stuck his hand out, I took it accepting the help in pulling me in.

Of course me being the klutz I am tripped into Jake making him bum into something and send a bottle along the roof top.

"Didn't expect this so suddenly," Jake said as I pushed myself off him.

"Oh please," I told him.

Okay Jake is an attractive person, don't get me wrong but he's no Tom.

"Shh," He whispered. "I see Tom."

"Let's go to the other side and sneak up on him then," I told him.

Jake nodded his head in agreement and we both crouched down walking around everything as we watched Tom slowly walk in the direction he heard the noise from. Then we were finally behind Tom and we took the chance to tip toe behind him.

Jake reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder and Tom whipped around his face a shade of white. Jake and I both laughed.

"You make it so easy!" Jake said through our laughter.

"Not funny," Tom said with the wind whipping his hair around.

Jake and I both turned around to examine the literally jacked up dished. It was ripped into pieces like one of those old cartoons.

"What the heck happened to the dish?" Jake asked. "I can't do a week here without TV."

"I can't do a week here period." Tom said.

"Amen to that," I agreed with him.

In front of us slowly the shadow of a creature formed. It was like a scene from a bad horror flick but still I felt terrified. Slowly the three of us turned around to see a little green alien.

Little. Green. Alien. Maybe I inhaled some paint fumes. Just a guess.

"You guys see that too?" I asked them.

"Not sure if I want to but yeah," Tom said.

The green Alien started suddering as if he was tiring to tell us something. But couldn't quite get the words out. He was almost cute in way, you know if he wasn't a potentially dangerous alien. Then another much fatter uglier one came up and shoved him.

Tom stepped in front of me, almost protectively? He's just being cautious doesn't mean anything, Lexi. I told myself. Doesn't mean anything.

"I handle Human contact," He said.

"Yes, Sir, noted," The cuter one said.

Sir? What is he there leader or something?

"Hello humans," He said like he was a cheesy commercial actor. Then looked at a book mumbling to himself. "No need to notification army we come in pieces."

He gave us what I assume was a friendly smile. Hard to tell with the sharp dangerous teeth everywhere. We all took a step back.

"Peace," The little one corrected him. "Say it with me peace."

"What," The fat one asked flipping through pages of the book. "What are you taking about?"

"Stupid book," The fat one said throwing it down on the ground. "Forget the book attack the humans!"

"With pleasure!" Another one came out of nowhere getting way too close causing us to make space between us.

"Humans!" Another one said above us pointing a gun. "Submit!"

Just then Ricky opened the window coming straight at us with his back turned towards the Aliens.

"What is taking you girls so long?" He asked us.

"What Ricky-" I started.

As much as I hated his stinking guts I didn't won't him to get hurt. Not like hurt this bad kind of hurt. The Alien aimed its gun at Ricky and shot. He made a girlish like yelp as he fell to the ground. With something protruding from his neck.

"Ricky!" Tom said.

"What's happening to him?" Jake asked.

The fat Alien walked up to him with something in his hand and placed something in his ear.

"Now the fun begins," He said messing around with the device.

Whatever it did it made Ricky's body move like in one of does Demon movies. You know where they get possessed by the Devil.

"Testing, testing," The Alien said making weird noises come from Ricky.

"Testing." Ricky voice said in a cold hard tone.

Then without even moving his legs he stood up from the ground like gravity wasn't even a factor. Subconsciously I grabbed on the back of Tom's shirt so I could have some grip on reality.

"You Humanoid subjects," Ricky said. "We are the Zirconium species and we hear by claim your luscious planet as our own."

Aliens are invading our planet.

I watched as Ricky took steps closer to us finding myself backing up with the others. Until he hit the railing. No way out.

"You have the choice of internal enslavement or instantaneous death." Ricky said picking the boys up by the back of their shirt with strength I didn't know he had.

"Run?" Tom asked.

"I'm good with run," Jake agreed.

I ran from behind 'Ricky' to the window with the boys.

"You have chosen instantaneous death," Ricky confirmed before jerking me by my arm.

From my arm he pulled up till my feet where off the ground. My arm was on fire and felt like it would pop out of its socket any time now.

"Put me down you, tool!" I shouted at him using my other hand to try and get his grip off me.

The funny, not 'ha-ha', but funny weird thing about this now is he really is a tool.

"Submit or the female will be harmed!" Ricky growled.

"Lexi!" I heard Tom yell. As Jake was still slamming on the window.

I used my leg and kicked Ricky in his, Man parts, whatever little bit off him that wasn't controlled shuddered at the harsh contact and dropped me. I landed hard on the ground. I quickly got up and ran towards the window where the boys where at.

"It's locked!" Jake shouted.

"You won't get away from me!" The one still perched in his spot said and began firing at us.

I knew well enough that it was time to move. We took shelter of what was left of the miniature garden and fence.

"Where trapped!" Tom said.

I looked at the wooden fence and say Ricky coming straight at us.

"Duck!" I yelled putting my hands over my head as Ricky flew right over our heads. Somehow a cord got tangled around him and I knew he didn't fall all the way.

The one who was shooting at us got caught in the mess ad fell to the ground with a thud. Jake seeing this is the time took off to try and open the window again.

"Unbelievable!" The leader shouted. "Razor go!" He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The only female alien of the group shouted before she came at me and Tom claws armed. Tom grabbed the board next to him and used it as a shield to fend off the alien. As she clawed at us.

"Oh Hannah thank god!" I heard Jake say. "Open hurry!"

Tom slammed the crate against one of the poles trying to get her off. But she wouldn't budge.

"No, No, no, no!" I heard Jake say. "Come back, come back!"

"Look out!" I yelled to Jake as I saw the one with the gun take aim at him.

"Hey Frog face!" Tom yelled buying the Aliens attention as he sent the crate and other monster at him. Buying us some more time.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the window with Jake.

"Open the window!" I yelled as I banged on it looking at Art and Lee.

"Open it," Lee said.

"No you open it," Art told him.

I looked back at the aliens who were now getting themselves back together.

"Hurry get them!" The leader shouted.

"Someone open it!" Jake shouted.

"Come on!" I shouted.

"Right there!" Tom yelled.

Finally Art opened the window or maybe it was Lee, I don't know and frankly I could care less. But we all fell in at once landing on the ground of the Attic.

I looked back at the window expecting the Aliens to come out any time.

"Everybody downstairs now!" Tom shouted.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Just move!"

I heard the sound of glass breaking and saw the three aliens come crashing in the attic.

"Creepy crawlies," Hannah said in a stunned voice.

"Creepy," The biggest one agreed.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted pushing Tom towards the exit.

We made sure the kids were down safe before we tried to get ourselves down. Then I felt something a jab of pain hit me in the neck and came tumbling down the stairs with the boys. The stairs are not made of pillows and clouds either. Just ask my butt.

I landed on my back on the ground and felt like I was being electrocuted. My body was twitching in odd ways trying to handle the pain.

"Pull, Pull!" I heard the twins shouting but I couldn't really see my eyes where fluttering everywhere right now.

Then the pain subsided till it just stopped. I blinked a couple of times trying to get my vision back together because it was all a blurry mess. I focused on the ceiling till it came in clear. I looked to my left and saw Jake and Tom. We all eyed each other.

"You a zombie?" Tom asked me and Jake.

'Do Zombies get headaches?" I asked a theoretical question propping myself on my knees.

"No," Jake answered. "You?"

"No," Tom said.

He narrowed his eyes at Tom.

"Prove it," He said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

Jake crawled on top of Tom grabbing him by the caller.

"I mean prove it!" He shouted.

"I knew you wet the bed till you where ten," Tom said hastily. "A Zombie wouldn't know that."

"Guys!" I shouted as I saw the Aliens peek through the attic door.

"Here they come!" one of the twins yelled.

"Look out!" Tom said.

I jumped up from my spot on the ground and grabbed the rope trying to close the door to the attic again. But the Aliens where pretty strong for a bunch of tiny creatures. Jake got underneath the attic trying to push it close. Tom came up behind me grapping the rope and helping me pull.

"Tie it up!" Jake yelled.

"Where trying," I said gritting my teeth as I pulled harder.

"Push harder!" Tom yelled.

Lee tried helping his brother but, Razor I think, ended up getting a good swipe at him with her claws.

"Ah," He screamed. "She scratched me with her claws!"

"Sorry suckers!" Jake said giving one last push and closing the attic door.

There was a scream as nails fell to the ground.

"Whoa," Lee said. "You cut off her nails!"

I handed the rope to Tom and watched as he tied it in a rsuh.

"We got to call 9-1-1," Tom said.

* * *

**Wow guys I can't tell you how much the feedback means. I honestly thought I'd be the only one reading this. But how about we shoot for 10 reviews then you then a update? No? Okay. Knew I was talking to myself anyway. **

**R&R!**


	3. Potato Gun

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for such the long leave of absence with this story I hope you can forgive me. **

**But here's chapter 3!**

* * *

We all rushed to our designated rooms grabbing our phones. Me I only had to turn the corner to go to mine. I pulled on the dresser next to my bed but for some reason the thing wouldn't open. Right now is not a good time for this thing to act stupid!

Finally after jiggling the drawer it open, I moved my book around and found my phone. While running downstairs to Jake's room to meet the others. I pressed the three buttons and brought the phone up to my ear only to be meet with a dial tone.

"I can't get a signal," I told the others as I entered the room.

"Neither could we," Tom confirmed.

"Those midget Martians must be jamming us," Jack decided.

"Never a good sign," Lee agreed.

"It's working!" Hanna exclaimed holding one of her small hands in the phone.

Lee took it from her and tried to call by pressing the rotary phone.

"It's not working," He yelled. "What is this thing?"

Tom took a step to his younger cousin and putting the phone in his hand.

"Its a rotary phone," He explained. "you spin it." It did a slight flick with his hand causing the phone to spin and dial the number. It felt like forever as all of us crowded around for it to spin back to place.

He brought the phone up to his ear and started tapping his foot as we waited. I guess it was just a nervous energy he had, you know with aliens in your attic one can't help but be nervous.

"Hello?" I heard someone on the other line pick up.

"Theres an alien invasion in our rental house," Tom said quickly. "Knee high beings, very violent."

"Knee high?" The man asked. "Like, Like a hoppet?"

"No real!" Tom said. "Look I know this sounds crazy but you gotta understand-"

"Yeah okay, son, you do know making a pragelent complaint is a federal offence. Punishable b-"

Then the line went dead.

"Hello?" Tom asked. "Hello?!"

"This is not good," I said underneath my breath.

"We gotta tell our parents," He quickly decided.

As we all walked to the door their was a loud thud come from the window. Jake, being the bravest of us all, slowly made his way from the window with us trailing behind him. He reached his hands out and parted the curtains, I jumped back bumping into Tom when I saw Ricky hanging in the window.

He caught me by my waist and edmendally my face getting hot.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yep fine," I said quickly suddenly forgetting how to breathe.

We both walked closer to the window and I got a closer look at Ricky. He had cords and weeds wrapped all around him, on top of that he looked almost frozen. Not the ice frozen but like frozen in time.

"You think he's still an Alien zombie?" Tom asked.

Jake reached his hand out towards Hannah who handed him a pink princess wand. He reached over and poked him in his shoulder.

"You are useless!" Ricky Shouted causing all of us to jump back again. "Why aren't the mind control plugs working? You're the engineer figure it out! Hurry it up, hurry up, hurry up,"

I exchanged a look with Tom.

"Fix it, Fix it!"

"He's not talking to us, right?" Jake asked.

"I think he's picking up their conversation," Tom said.

"With that blue tooth thing they have?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Are you telling me the plugs only work on mature subjects?" Ricky said. "Why did we not have plan for this! You have failed me! You incompetent piece of- translation not available."

Then he started spazzing out and twisting all over the place. From the sudden amounts of movement the cord that was holding him snapped and he fell to the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "Sounded like Ricky landed on his face."

"No, those things they shot at us, mind control plugs, they don't work on kids." Tom said. "Like to said where wired differently."

"What about Ricky?" I asked him.

"Yeah they tagged him and he's Bethany's age,"Jake pointed out.

"No he lied!" Tom said. "The tools in college."

"So if there plugs don't work on kids," Art said.

"That means where safe!" Lee finished.

"It means we can fight." Jake corrected his brothers.

Fight? Fight Aliens? How exactly are we going to do that?

"It means there going to go after our parents, there walking targets," Tom said.

"Then we got to tell them, now!" Art said already darting off.

"Whoa, wait," Tom said stopping him by his arm. "Think. If our parents even go near those things they'll get zapped and end up zombies. Our own parents will attack us."

"We need the police and the hard-core fire power," Jake said.

"Yeah armed zombies even better," I told him.

"Where done! Game over!" Art quickly decided.

"Game over for the grown ups," Jake said. "But we can still fight back."

"You expect us to stop an alien invasion on our own?" Lee asked.

"I'm siding with them on this one," I said.

"He's right where the only option," Tom said. "But we can't tell anyone."

"No police," He said pointing to jake.

"No parents," He said pointing to Lee.

"No exceptions," He said pointing to Art.

"Got it?" He asked pointing to where Hannah should have been.

"Hannah?" I called out her name looking at the door that was swinging open.

We all ran down the stairs to find Hannah in the kitchen telling Mr. and Mrs. P everything. When I say everything I mean _everything._

"We put a huge deposit on this place," Mrs.P said. "And you boys better keep it in one piece."

"You heard her, Tom." Mr. P said. "No more trouble. "

"It was just a vedio game," Tom said his voice stuttering. "It's rated T for Teen."

We all piped in with yeahs and nods of our heads.

"Make sure they don't wreck the house, Lexi." Mrs. P.

"No problem," I said my voice quivering. "Yeah because stopping an Alien invasion and nothings going to happen to the house." I said more to myself.

"Tommy, I'm scarred." Hannah said. "I don;t like the mean Aliens."

I think I just died. Hannah hardly ever calls Tom 'Tommy', unless she's trying to suck up to im or completely terrified.

Tom got down on his knees get eye level with Hannah.

"Don't worry, Han, just pretend it's a big game," He said softly. "A game that where gonna wing. Just think about how little they are."

"Little and deadly," Lee said receiving a flick to the head from me.

'What do we do now?" Art asked.

"We figure out there weakness," jake said.

"They came here from another Galaxy," I pointed out. "Do you really think we can find there weakness?"

"First rule of warrior code,"

"Here we go again," I said under my breath.

"All enemies have a weakness."

* * *

"Alright recon my speciality," Jake said. "I'm going up."

"I'm coming with you," Tom said letting go of Hannah's hand.

"Tom be careful," I told him.

He gave me a quick nod before walking over to the fence to climb up with Jake. I felt Hannah smaller hand grab a hold of mind.

"Don't worry, han," I told her. "Everything going to be fine."

Bad thing is I was worried who I was trying to comfort; Hannah or myself.

Everything was going fine till Jake slipped. He was only holding the fence with one hand and I'm not sure how long he could do that. Tom poked his he'd back in the window trying to see what they where doing still.

"This is not good," Art said.

"Tom help me!" Jake said grabbing hold of his shoulder.

The wood wasn't strong enough to hold both and they ended up falling to the ground. I flinched when I heard them land.

"That must of hurt," Lee said.

"Are you okay?" I asked Tom who was tying to ignore the glare his cousin was sending him.

"Yeah, fine, but we gotta get to the basement," He sad in between plants.

"What's in the basement?" Jake growled rubbing his shoulder.

"I'll explain on the way there," He said heading off back into the house.

We all followed after him trying to keep up with his pace. What ever he saw must have really freaked him out. Then Bethany came asking about her boyfriend who was a couple of feet away on the ground unconscious.

"Uh pretty sure he's still hanging around here somewhere," Jake said.

I sent him a look on his choose of words.

"Actually beth-"

"He didn't leave did he?" She asked.

She looked to her right and left but Tom grabbed her shoulder preventing her from looking at him on the ground.

"No!" He said a little hasty. "He told us he was heading back to the lake to bronze up his rock hard abs."

"Yeah he wants you to meet him there," I told her.

Tom tried to rush past her but she put a hand on Toms chest making him step back to face her.

"Wait," She said. "What did you guys talk about o n the roof? Did he say anything about me?" A hopeful look on her face.

"No," Tom said. "no, he talked about his car, and um, but pretty much just his car."

I watched as Bethany's face fell from the information her brother was giving her. With the Alien invasion thing going on you can't really blame Tom for not noticing. But still...

"Yeah but you should really hit the lake," He encouraged her.

I don't know why but I, in a way, feel bad for Bethany. She didn't use to always be like this we where really close, close enough to where I told her I had a crush on Tom. She recently changed into ... that.

"You okay there, sunshine?" jake asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and continue to follow after the others who were already almost in the house.

Jake ran to catch up with me.

"You can really walk fast when you want to," He commented and I sent a look his way. "Okay fine no more nicknames."

"Thank you," I told him walking up the steps to the house.

"So whats up with you and Tom?" He asked me.

"Excuse me?"

"You know are you two," He said striking his hands out in front of him and connecting his figures. "Together?"

"Thats none of your business."

"That sounded bitter," He said. "I going with no."

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"Because it's obvious you like him," I just looked at him. "The way you acted back there. You ran to him and asked if he was okay and treated me like chopped liver."

"It's not that obvious, is it?" I asked him.

"To anyone but Tom," Jake said.

Great everyone else knows but he still can't take a hint. Fabulous.

"Don't worry about," Jake said. "He'll come around eventually."

I looked over at him and he seemed sincere about his answer. I couldn't believe that Jake, the arrogant brat, was being sincere.

"Thanks," I told him. "You know I really didn't expect this from you, of all people."

"Your welcome just don't expect it a lot," He said. "This will probably be the only time you'll ever see it."

"What a gentlemen," I said laughing at him and he join in as we entered the basement.

Tom was looking at us with an expression I didn't get. When he saw me looking he quickly turned his head and went back to looking for whatever we where pose to be finding which he never told us.

"I'm telling you their map lead down here," Tom said after going around the place for the sixth time since we been down here.

"You positive?" Jake asked beginning to doubt his cousin.

"Shh," Hannah said. "YOu hear that? Rice crispes."

I didn't understand what she was saying there till I heard, 'the Kringle' sound. We all stood quietly for a minute trying to figure out, I realized that it was coming from Art next to me. He relized it and took his DS out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

From what I saw it was all a bunch of coding.

Tom took it and got a closer look.

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"It's them," Tom said. "Something down here is setting it off."

He handed the Ds back to Art and we all started looking around. Me and Hannah started looking behind some piles of junk and moving somethings around.

"Well whatever it is," Jake said picking up an old rake. "We can't let them get to it. Everyone gear up we move on my command."

Me and Hannah exchange looks.

"Just hold on," Tom said. "If we run up there with a bunch of random junk we going to get creamed."

"Where in the middle of a battle and you want to play science fair?" Jake said. "No way! Where going back up there now, before our parents end up Alien Zombies!"

"Your not thinking this through," Tom said. "we need a plan. I already have a great idea as a weapon."

"OH really?" He said handing off the rake to Art. "Lets go now!"

"for the record I always liked the science fair," I told him receiving a smile.

"Could you hand me the tape?"

"Now what are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know!"

I heard this while we where coming up the stairs.

"Oh, that can't be good." I said exchanging a look with Tom.

"Stay behind me," He told us as he charged up the stairs.

As soon as Tom opened the door the other where yelling at us to not come in. I began to feel myself being lifted off the ground. I started floating in the general direction of the others and we all exchanged looks.

"Hello Humans," One of the Aliens said putting too much emphasis on the 'U'.

"Enjoying the ride?" The other one asked.

They floated down from the attic but pressed buttons on their boots that allowed them to walk.

"They have gravity boot!"

"Why don't we have Gravity Boots?!"

"They have Gravity Boots," The female alien mocked the twins as her and her partner approached the door.

"The door!" Jake yelled. "Stop them use your weapon Tom!"

"Bring it Meat-sack!" The male encouraged.

"Today!" Jake shouted from next to me.

Tom shout his gun my the force from it pushed him back into the wall, and the potato didn't go very far.

"A potato gun?" Jake asked. "that's your big idea?"

"Not like you idea worked any better look at us!" I told him.

"Yes my plan is working!"

"My plan!"

I looked over at Tom and saw his eyes dart to the fire extinguisher next to him.

"We need to clear a path!" I said already getting the idea.

I acted like I was swimming and 'swam' over to the other side of the room.

"Hurry, Tommy!" Hannah shouted.

Tom used the fire extinguisher like a rocket launcher and he zoomed right passed us and over the Aliens. HE used his shoulder to push the door close and locked it. He used the rest of it spraying the Aliens down.

Then the bigger one took off his boots and started floating towards the latch.

"Jake get the grenade!" Tom shouted.

Using the gravity to he's advantage Jake leaped from wall to wall managing to grab the device.

"Quick toss it here!" Tom shouted.

Jake threw the grenade at Tom and he smashed it with the fire extinguisher, just like a game of baseball. The sliver pieces of the grenade went scattering everywhere along with everything and everyone effected by it.

I landed hard on the ground next to Jake.

"You little-" Razor said before Tom wacked her and her partner with the Fire extinguisher.

They started running back to the Attic entrance I quickly grabbed the umbrella from next to me and took a swing. But they where too fast and jumped right over it. They ended up making it to the attic entrance with Jake shooting his gun at them.

He managed to hit the guy in the butt before they closed it and something fell to the ground.

"Isn't that the thing they used to control Ricky?" I asked as Lee picked it up.

"Whoa," He said messing around with it. "Nice action on the toggles."

"What are these?" Art asked reaching out to take it. "Let me see."

'I picked it up first," Lee shouted.

"Give it back!" Art said as the two started in a thug of war for the controller.

"Hey Hey guys this is not a toy it's real," Jake told them breaking up the fight.

Just then a thud came from outside and Tom climb on a bin to look out the window.

"Ricky?" Jake asked.

"Yep," Tom said a smile on his face.

"Get to him before somebody finds him" Jake said. "I'll stand Alien watch."

* * *

**And that my lovely readers is the end of chapter three. And because I took a long time to upload I took the time to go on Polyvore and make a little something for you. The link to it is on my profile you don't have to look at it it's not required or anything.**

**R&R!**


	4. Thermostat War

**I just thought I tell you guys are pretty great. The views for this story sky rocketed. So thank you. Enough with my babbling time for the story.**

* * *

"I'm sure that will buff right out," Tom said running his hand over the very noticable dent in Ricky's car.

"Wonder where he went," I said.

"Oh I'll find him," Lee told his brother moving around the knobs on the controller after a few seconds of doing that Ricky popped up from behind his car.

"Whoa," Tom said in shock or it could be the idiotic grin he had on his face. Hard to say.

But the wy Ricky was moving made me laugh because oh revenge is so sweet. Lee walked him over till he was directly in front of him.

"Cool so these move him and these," He said pulling on the other knobs causing Ricky to slap himself in the face all while keeping the same grin on. "Operate the arms."

Now that Lee knew what he was doing e made Ricky slap himself repeatedly and harder each time. I was almost in tears I was laughing so hard.

"Talk about the ultimate gameboy," Art said.

Then Lee switched hands making Ricky slap himself faster and way harder than before. This is probably the highlight of this vacation.

"What does the big button do?" Tom asked.

As asked Lee pressed it and automatically something was different. Ricky didn't have that far away look in his eyes anymore. He looked at all of us till he spotted the dent in his car.

"whoa," He said walking over to it. "What the- my Car!" He started doing something with his feet something that I use to do when I was little and got mad. He was having a hissy fit. A _hissy fit_.

Then he just stopped, well not the hissy fit but he paused ow he did before. He paused in motion with one leg on the ground and the other still in the air.

"And that would be the on and off button," Lee said smiling at his work.

Ricky was still stuck in motion with his jaw slightly open - okay it was open and slated.

"Oh this is too good," I said.

"Press it again," Tom said.

He's up to something. Lee did as he said and Ricky finished having his hissy fit. Kinda. He finished doing his dance to say the least.

"Who did this to my car?" He asked going back to his regular voice. I kinda like the high pitch girly one but still.

"You did you giant idiot," Tom said and right when Ricky got in his face he motioned for Lee to pause him again.

"Ricky!" Bethany called marching her way over to him. Oh yeah I forgot we told her he was at the lake. I wonder how this will play out. probably funny. "Where have you been?"

She pushed Tom out-of-the-way and he crashed into me, not that I mind. Then Tom motioned for Lee to press the button again.

"Oh shut up you little," Then realization dawned on him when he saw Bethany in front of him instead of tom. "B-br- Bethany?"

"What?!" She said then slapped him.

_Slapped_. Like clean across the face in one perfect flawless motion.

"Why are you hitting me?" He asked her.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Huh?"

"Revenge is so sweet," Tom said from next to me with a smile on his face that almost made me forget we where fighting aliens in his rental home.

"I have spent the last hour walking around the lake," She told him. "Where were you?"

Ricky was stammering for words because he probably doesn't know anything that Bethany's talking about. Make sense since he really didn't tell her. The way his mouth is open, however, so wide reminds me of a fish out of water.

A dying fish.

"That's what I thought," She said seeming unsatisfied with Ricky and Stomped off.

"No I don't now," He said following Bethany.

"Want me to bring him back?" Lee asked.

"Nah," I told him. "Let him suffer."

The sound of those two fighting was like music to my ears.

* * *

We went back to the Room with Hanna and Jake waiting for us. Hanna was holding onto her sock monkey and Jake a crowbar.

"Where Ricky?" Jake asked. "Taken prisoner by the aliens?"

"No worse," Tom told him. "My sister."

Slowly we all crouched down behind the couch.

"So what we miss?" I asked him.

"It's been quiet," He informed holding on tighter to his crowbar. "too quiet."

Then there was a noises and talking coming from the walls. We all stood up and saw there shadows as they passed the vent in the attic room.

"What ae they doing in the vents?" Jake asked.

"There map that's how they'll get to the basement," Tom said.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

Tom ran downstairs and of course Jake and I followed. Tom stopped in front of the thermostat and cranked it up to the highest it could go.

"I hope this works ,Einstein." Jake said.

Just then you could see the stem coming out of the vent. Yeah that's pretty hot. We ran up back to the room just in time to hear the aliens running back to the attic. It worked.

"It sounds like it working," I told Tom.

"Good job," Jake congratulated him.

"Kids get down here," Mr. P called us.

We all made our way down stairs and the look on Mr. P's face was a mixture of annoyed and aggravated.

"Who turned on the heat?" He asked.

"Um, I did," Tom said turning the dial. "We need that one."

"Are you crazy its July," He told Tom obvious not buying the reason.

"Yeah but it's freezing," Jake added followed by all of us rubbing our arms and nodding our heads.

"Yeah I think Hanna's coming down with something," Tom said causing the younger girl next to me to look around getting the hint and cough.

"Now what's going on?"

"Where fighting Aliens," Hanna said in a sweet voice. "I'm pretending it's pretend."

Jake and I gave her a look and she remembered she wasn't suppose to say anything about it.

"I mean it is pretend," She quickly covered herself.

"Okay well I'm not pretending," Mr. P said turning off the heat. "So don't touch the thermostat."

Followed by Tom turning it back on.

"Tom, I'm not playing around," He said his voice having a warning to it as he turned it back off.

"Neither am I," Tom said turning it back on.

This is not going to end good, I know it. Mr. P's patience with Tom was already on thin ice after the paint ball incident this just might make him snap. If Tom stops now he might stand a chance.

"I'm not kidding," Mr.P warned again turning the dial off. "Wanna spend the rest of the week in your room?"

"Why can't you at least trust there's a reason I'm doing this?" Tom asked him.

"A reason why your blasting the furnace on summer vacation?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"A reason why you shot your sister's boyfriend?"

"yes,"

"A reason why you're talking back giving me attitude? Failing your classes?" And this has quickly turned into a father and son fight.

"So that's what this is really about?" Tom asked and Mr. P gave a nod of the head.

"I failed them on purpose," tom said. "yeah I tanked my grades okay. I'm tired on getting picked on because I'm a brainiac."

The others couldn't believe it Jake looked at me to know if it was really true and I nodded my head. Tom just makes me so mad when he gets like this because he shouldn't try to impress people who don't even know him.

ike seeing them in the same classes next year will suddenly make you one of them, and by them I'm mean ' the cool kids'. Who in my opion are not even that cool. Besides some people like smart guys.

"I was a brainiac and it worked for me," Mr. P said.

"I don't want to be like you I want to be somebody!" Tom yelled.

Mr. P grew a hurt look on his face and the two exchanged awkward glances at each other.

"Don't touch the thermostat," He said and that was it. We began walking back up stairs me a little faster than the others because I was slightly annoyed with Tom.

"You really fail on purpose?" Jake asked Tom.

"No body likes a mathlete," Tom said.

Wrong! This girl right here likes mathletes, well a certain mathlete you hasn't even noticed this entire trip!

"You can't just get rid of them," Jake said.

"Maybe we can," Tom said with his idea face. "Here's what I need you to do."

* * *

"Bad news," 'Ricky' said. "The leasing office called they need you to go back there before they close for the holidays."

"Really?" Mrs. P said.

"problem with the contract," 'Ricky said with an over exdragerate shrug."they insisted."

"Ricky are you okay?" Mr. P asked sounding very sketchy.

"Oh, Um, just allergies ,Mr. P," tom came up with quickly followed with him rubbing his nose but not even really touching it. "But they did say it's urgent."

"Yeah I'll call and sort this out?" Mrs.P said and we saw her coming to the phone which is dangerously close to the corner we where hiding behind. So we all took a few cautious steps back.

"Well this is weird ,Stu," She said pressing the buttons to see if she might get a dial tone. "I think the phones dead."

Tom counted down from three on his hands and when it hit one the lights went off just like we told the guys to do. And he says Mathletes aren't cool.

"Did they just cut of our power?" Mr. P asked.

"Oh, they are going to hear about it from me," Mrs. P said. "Lets go, we are going down there right now."

"Hey guys we could use some more beers chips," jake's Dad said. " why don't you run to the grocery store and I'll fire up the grill."

"And watch the kids," Mrs. P added.

"Okay what ever," he agreed.

"No!" tom said. "They said you all have to go all your names are on the lease, I'll look after the kids."

The adults didn't see a reason to not leve us in Ricky's care where getting ready to leave.

"Let me see it," i told Tom he gave me a look but handed it over to me.

"Oh and Mr. P," I said. "while your out can you get me some adult diapers mine are almost full."

And lee made him fan his hand over his noise I had to control my laughter.

"That is a bad allergy," Mr. P commented.

"Super absorbent!" I added.

They where weirded out and I'm pretty sure re thinking leaving Ricky in charge and left anyway.

"And that's what happens when you call me Sunshine," I said receiving a smile from tom and Lee.

"look," Lee said. "alien detonates don't breath." he quickly covered his nose with his shirt.

"Put him on pause," Tom said.

As we made our way up the stairs we saw jake by the vent and Hanna and Art watching him. And jake had a grin on his face like he was having the time of his life.

"Jake there's smoke in the vents," Tom announced.

"It's me," he said. "we had friendlies on the move I tracked them down and held them off."

"nice," Tom complimented.

"Parents?" Jake asked.

"gone," I said.

"Nice," He complimented with a wave us his hand I did notice what in the hand looks like a fire cracker.

"Now we can take it up a notch," he said lighting the crack and quickly throwing it in. It followed with a loud boom and yelling from our little friends.

"This could get ugly," Tm said. and after hearing the first boom I'm sure it would. "Hanna go hide."

He guided her up the stars and she quickly ran off.

"Yes," Art said running after her. "Save a seat for me!"

"Not you," I told him pulling him back down.

Jake kept throwing in fire crackers and something told me he was having a little too much fun with this. After everyone he threw he would have a catch phase to go with it.

"Here comes the Boom!"

"This is my house," He shouted.

"Don't you mean our house?" his brother asked im.

"This is our house!" He shouted throwing in another one.

The last one he threw in he shouted, "Sayōnara suckers!" Followed by what I think might have been the biggest boom yet. There was more screaming then one since they where moving we had to move to so we went back to the attic room.

Jake carrying all his explosives with him.

Getting a ladder he stuck his head in the vent and looked around.

"We definitely slowed them down but those buggers adapt fast," He said coming down the ladder. "we need to pull out the big guns."

He opened his box that was filled with nothing but serious fire works. Like the ones they have in the shows by the lake. I don't think putting those in a small, crapped area will be good for the house. Or my health.

"Black cat whistler or fire dragon?" He asked.

And I thought the size was bad but the names make it sound even worse.

"How bout not burning down the house?" he asked.

He lowered his hands obvious not satisfied with that and some what pouting. Then I heard the faint sound of Hanna talking in her room. We all heard it and exchanged looks before we darted up the stairs.

When I opened the door I gasped because I saw one of the aliens holding a gun at Hanna.


End file.
